


Art for the story "Sunday Dinners" by mrwubbles (yuma)

by mella68



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't meatloaf. No one was asking to pass the damn mashed potatoes. Nevertheless, for them, it was the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for the story "Sunday Dinners" by mrwubbles (yuma)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunday Dinners](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4685) by mrwubbles aka Yum@. 




End file.
